The final pain
by Aurora Chen
Summary: One day, after a beating, Lithuania finally snaps and kills himself. What is the reactions of other nations? Suicidal Lithuania. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**And yes, like I promised, I won't continue my last story until it receives the reviews that I love... Don't get me wrong.**

* * *

**One day, Lithuania was cleaning up the kitchen like he did everyday. That was, until very drunk Russian came in. He pulled out his whip and started to beat the crap out of him.**

**Of course, Lithuania was already used to his harsh ways of treating him. He got beaten up so much that his back was almost numb from The beatings he had everyday.**

**As usual, he would be sent to his room with the other two Baltics. Lithuania always got beaten up because he was Russia's favorite and got beaten up the most. He went inside and the two other Baltics just stared at him as he went into bed. Of course, that night, he wasn't really going to sleep. **

**When he made sure that the other two were asleep, he got out some clothes and tied them to the pole that held the curtains. He tied a loop to the clothes as he walked near it. He wrote a letter that said...**

* * *

**Ha! To read it, wait for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, I'm continuing the god damn story! I really should be editing my next chapter on Unknown love but... I'm goin' to write one more chapter of this. I'm on the holidays, I have jet lag and I'm freakin' bored so here I am, in my room, updating fics while others are sleeping XD. Then again, after this I'm gonna update Unknown Love XD! WITH PASTA!**

**If I owned Hetalia, Italy and his pasta would rule the world! XD!On to the story.**

* * *

Dear world (like literally, I mean countries of the world) and mainly Poland,

I'm sorry to say that have no choice but to kill myself. I deserved it, I'm weak and I couldn't even help myself from independence. I'm sorry, Ivan, I always failed you. I am the most clumsy servant you have.

That's like literally it. I have nothing left to say.

Take my land Feliks,

Toris Laurinaitis

* * *

The next day, Eduard woke up. He was surprised that he woke up without Toris calling him up. After all, he was the one who usually woke up the earliest. He walked down to the bathroom. He was rather ignorant and didn't take notice of the carcass hanging on the curtains. It was when he went to wake up Raivis that he saw that his brother had commit suicide.

* * *

Eduard immediately informed Ivan. Ivan knew he couldn't hide it from the world. The world meeting was three weeks. He would have to prepare himself first... and make sure the Pole wouldn't find out, just yet. The Pole, yes, Toris' best friend. Sometimes Ivan wondered why they were even friends. I mean... POLAND out of everyone. Ivan knew he shouldn't hide it from the rest of the Soviet though, as long it stays within the Soviet. He started by telling his sisters. He then went onto to telling Georgia, Uzbekistan, Kazakhstan, Azerbaijan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan, Armenia and Moldova. Last he told his two sisters, Belarus and Ukraine. No need to tell the Baltic states, they already knew. He informed all of them to make sure that no one else knew about this incident. If they saw Poland at the door, DON'T. OPEN. THE. STUPID. DOOR!

* * *

Ivan knew he had to list out the people he had to be especially aware of. _Hmph, I have to be aware of that cross dresser and the capitalist pig. _Ivan thought. Then, a great idea came to his mind. He would give Toris' land to that Pole, or Feliks as Toris had always called him. Truthfully, he didn't care for Toris' land at all. _Arg, I'm straying off topic. _Anyways, then, they could discover by accident.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally the next chapter. Whew, I'm updating fast nowadays. School starts for me in about two weeks or so though. Don't even think about stalking me to school!**

* * *

Finally, the world meeting had come. The capitalist pig had immediately realized that Lithuania was absent. He questioned Russia.

Russia replied with; "oh, of that, Lithuania died. He was forced to as he wished to have his country combined with Poland. Due to Poland being stronger than Lithuania, it was Toris that died instead of Poland." It was true, once, Lithuania and Poland were a commonwealth and they dominated lots of Europe. They were good partners back then, but... back then, both of them existed and they were one country. Other nations seemed to be confused at that.

Poland wanted to give a speech of protest but he was already too late. Alfred decided to go on with the meeting before the nations could start World War III (**God, I'm kind of obsessed in World Wars inside my fics**) because that meant that Lithuania's territory was for Poland. Surely not every nation would be content with that happening. Germany would definitely stand up and claim his losses during the World Wars and say that he deserves it. Surprisingly, Ludwig didn't even try to do so.

* * *

After the meeting, Feliks called Ivan to have a talk with him.

"What is the meaning of _this_" Feliks asked, remembering the lie that Ivan said at the world meeting. His response was a sheet of paper, the paper that Toris had written his letter on. Feliks had almost dropped the letter into the drink that he ordered at the cafe. It was his favorite cafe, where

Feliks also received a vocal response; "Are you going to take his land? If you are, then what I said at the world meeting was at least half true. Also, if you are willing to keep this a secret, I will give you money, and revenge by fighting off that bastard Germany." Russia said, hopefully not sounding to scary. He knew how he usually talked in his psychopathic voice, smiling in any form of speech. This made him somewhat like Hong Kong. It actually backfired on him sometimes because even if he wanted to show his sincerity in his feelings of happiness, the other nations couldn't tell. There was his difference with Hong Kong, god, he was worse than Hong Kong. Due to Hong Kong being emotionless as in never having any emotions, he can give a smile every once in a while and people could still see the sincerity in him. However, people couldn't see his.

"W-what am I meant to say to that. Everything was fine, u-until one day you come up to me and say that my best friend is dead? W-what if I went to you're house and said that China was dead all of a sudden?" Poland said, voice shaking, he raised his voice to continue, "I will not let his land be continued under the Soviet. His land deserves better. I will take it. As for keeping it a secret, I will, for a good two-hundred years. Until everyone forgets about him. Then, if I say it out loud, everyone would think I'm crazy. They wouldn't believe me, but then, I would declare it, and I would feel better about his death." Poland finished. He was rather upset that his friend had died. The harder side of him started to show as he started to feel his voice strengthen. Until, finally, his soft side struck him. His voice was filled with trembles. Trembles of fear that he might be next, trembles of sadness that his best friend had just died, trembles of every negative feeling. He hadn't exactly even recovered from Germany's attacks yet, now he was facing another huge shock. He wasn't sure if he could ever laugh, and cross dress, and have any fun in general.

"да, I agree, two hundred years later, I don't care if you say it out loud, even if they still remember of his existence or not. What do you say we become allies though?" Ivan asked, hopefully sounding nice. He knew if Feliks didn't agree, he would be charged for a lot of things such as being the starter of this incident and that he should be paying and letting the other Soviet countries free before it happens again.

"Tak, I will become allies with you, g-glad to b-be able to w-work w-with you." Poland replied, still shocked and scared at the fact that his best friend had suicide. Now Ivan could feel his sympathy for the rather younger and a lot shorter nation Feliks. He imagined what would happen if the Italy brothers died one day, leaving him to the cruel world. He imagined Yao dieing, and he didn't even know until a long time later.

* * *

Two hundred years later, he told everyone about the true story and took out the piece of paper. Sure enough, it was the paper he had managed to keep in their national museum. It was still perfectly neat, almost the same as when it was just discovered. Not only had he treated his former friends objects with respect, he also respected his culture and people. He made Lithuanian the second language in his country and it was required that in all schools, you had to take Lithuanian language courses as a lesson.

They all looked at the piece of paper in awe. They had gotten a professional. Sure enough, it was from two hundred years ago. About the date that his letter read. They were in awe that this really was possible, the death of a nation from suicide was actually possible, that may even explain the death of the Holy Roman Empire, because he was sad about Italy not joining the Holy Roman Empire with him. The other nations still remembered the once powerful nation in the middle ages, what used to be known as Lithuania, Toris' existence...

* * *

**Yay, even more suspense so you'll be waiting for the next update! Please forgive me for my habit of writing rather short chapters**


End file.
